The invention relates to a cell carrier arrangement for cultivating adhering cells.
There is already known, for example, a reactor for performing biological in vitro processes in which a carrier shaft is placed rotatably in a cylindrical reactor vessel (DE-OS 39 32 633). This carrier shaft possesses several disk-like holding sieves attached to it, each of which are filled with a bead polymerizate, which serves as carrier for cell cultures. This known reactor has an expensive design. In addition, real or natural conditions for the growing of cell cultures are not assured.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cell carrier arrangement which is suitable in an optimal way for treatment, especially also cultivation, of biomaterial, and especially of cells, as well as also for observation and recording of the behavior of cells, as well as for the production of biomass.
To achieve this object, a cell carrier arrangement including at least two blanks connected with one another, which between them form at least one gap or gap-like area and are a flat material, and at least one of the two blanks is produced from a material which is permeable for a respective treatment medium for the cells.